


Can't Sleep Pranks

by MamaBearF1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pranks, post Spanish GP 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To big demand of fans Hulk comes to rescue them from the thing on Estebans face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep Pranks

Nico couldn’t sleep after todays race fiasco with oil catching fire, making him quit it. Second race were he has to retire. It all seemed getting to bigger German. Also not being able to race in Le Mans because of the races overlapping. He just wanted to raise cup above his head again. Hulk was scrolling through social media just to see people complaining about something on Estebans face. He had only peak at younger man this weekend and even then he was standing with back to him. 

When he opened the picture, evil smirk slipped on the Germans face. You even could say idea lightbulb went on over his head. He put on shirt and said: “I haven’t done pranking in a long time. Need it to wind down all this stress.” First things first he needed to get room keycard. Good thing that Checo had mentioned at which room Esteban was staying. He will thank his teammate if his plan comes to live.

Getting key was fairly easy because his German charm worked on receptionist as magic smile. She even gave him Estebans room keycard with her phone number written on little paper slip. Hulk had to admire her being able to write so fast. He gave his last charming smile before leaving for his room again to get few things. 

Nico got shaving cream and razor out of his suitcase and murmered to himself: “Let’s get this mission in action.” It sounded like something from American action movies that it made the German chuckle about it. Hulk made his way down the hallway and stood in front of door number ‘270’. He slid in the keycard and light went green. The German was in to see Mexican out cold to the rest of the world. Even Estebans sleeping habbits of being heavy sleeper were on his side. 

Curtains were open moon light illuminating room so Nico won’t need to use flash on his phone that could wake up sleeping Mexican. He was close to bed but Nico needed to find the most comfortable position to do this and not to make a wound of mans face. That would really make Este to wake up. 

Hulk positioned himself over Estebans waist knees on both sides of the body, keeping few centimetre distance between their bodies. Nico shook a shaving cream bottle and squirted a bit on palm of his hand, throwing bottle next to him on bed. He applayed it with slow circular motions on Estebans face, fingers marking their way over even lips without German controling them. 

Now came the funny part, but somehow it all seemed to turn more serious and even intimate. Hulk was concentrating on his task not even noticing that Estebans body had started to make small movements under him. Till brown eyes opened to look straight in his grey-green ones. Nico let out little gaps of shock losing his balance and ploping down Esteban with puff. 

“Scheiße!” exclaimed Nico, trying to get off Esteban or at least to get back in sitting positions which he was able to do. Still Mexican had other ideas, catching Hulk by his hips and stopping him from running out of the room. His graps had gotten stronger over the years they spent in diffrent teams. “Esteban, it is just a dream. Close your eyes and I will be gone.”

“Nico, what are you doing here?” asked Este like he didn’t hear last sentence that Nico said. Mexicans voice was gruf from all the sleep. His grip becoming a bit stronger over Hulks hips like he was afraid that German will run away the moment his grip will weaver. Maybe that was the truth. 

“Well...I came here to do favour for the fans that were complaining about thing on your face.” softly with hint of laughter in his voice said Nico, going back to finish the shaving. He missed that fond look in Estebans eyes. Hulk took off left shaving cream with towel that was thrown on nighttable, and putting razor on it while throwing towel on the floor. 

“I think you did enough of a favour for them when you acted as firefighter to your own car. That raised many interesting ideas in their heads.” Esteban said with teasing smile on his lips, but it disappeared the moment Hulk started to smirk back. 

“Oh yeah...did it raise any interesting ideas to you, too?”asked Nico, making his voice go lower than usual sounding close to growl. The Mexican eyes widened, making his grip lessen on Nicos hips and blush was spreading over his cheeks. That was interesting information. Now Hulk didn’t have even a thought about moving away. There were only thoughts of moving closer. “Hmmm...that is interesting reaction.”

Nico was moving like predator who was close to catching his prey with his eyes shining a bit silvery in the moonlight, asking: “Do you like me, Este?” 

“No!” was short, breathless answer. Mexican wasn’t ready to give up so easily and it spurred Nico even more. Their faces was just inches away looking straight in each other eyes. As they say you could have cut tension with knife in the room. 

“Your body says something else.”purred out Nico, grinding down on Esteban. Mexican couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped past his lips. Hulk thought it was the most beautiful sound that he has heard in his life. 

Not to lose completly Este pulled Nico in passionate kiss, bitting older mans lower lip that made Nico growl out like wild animal. They had to pull away to catch breath from the kiss, making both of them start to laugh like maniacs. 

“We are acting like two teenagers.”said Esteban who was letting his fingers slip through Hulks silky blonde hair. The German seemed to enjoy it bending to be closer to Estes hand and purring like small kitten who was content with his position.

“Maybe we still are at heart. I never thought that prank will end like this.” Somehow Nicos thoughts jumped to more pressing matters, again he tried to get off Esteban saying: “I must be crushing you. Let me move!”

That only made Mexicans arms wrap around older mans waist like vices, telling Nico: “I am comfortable. You are comfortable. No need to move.” Esteban was right, Nico was enjoying this closeness and his body seemed to be boneless with sleep seeping in his body. Few hours ago he was restless but now sleep was filling all his body. 

“Sleep, Hulkie. I will keep you safe.” said Esteban and he believed younger man because nobody ever had made him feel like this. He slipped in sleep land with biggest smile on his face with Este again sending fond looks at him. He himself was smiling like happiest person on Earth. Esteban just prayed for a bit more luck for both of them in next race while himself slipped back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
